


Don't go die on me

by That1_fan_girl_yea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance crashes, Lance do get a scar over his eye, Lance is close to dying, Lance loves his dork, M/M, keith confesses, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1_fan_girl_yea/pseuds/That1_fan_girl_yea
Summary: Lance crashes under a mission and Keith goes to find him. The sight that meets him, makes him so scared that he might even confess some deep feelings about a certain blue paladin





	Don't go die on me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I finally finished, I have been writing on this for almost 2 months (?) maybe more. This is basically klance and fluff, I'm not sure how good it is, but I personally like it, so yeah. I also got some exciting news, I am planning a fanfic for the first time ever, and I'm pretty sure that it's going to be good, but it won't come out for some time, I want to be ready when I actually start to write. Anyway, have fun reading! (BTW this is set in mid-season 2)

" _Blue is hit! She's not responding! I'm going down!" Lance's panicked voice sounded through the coms. After a long scream statics was all that was left. "LANCE!" now it was Hunk's voice that sounded through the comms. He sounded like if he wasn't in the middle fighting some galra cruisers, he would have gone after Lance. After a Dobosh of statics and some intense battle, the static stopped._

" _Lance here, Blue is not going to fly anymore in this battle, so I'll help the inhabitants from the ground" Lance's voice was going in and out, and you could hear heavy breathing combined with screams in the background. "Thank god, I just thought I had lost you for good" Hunk said, sounding relieved. "We'll meet you on the ground when we are done up here," Shiro said. "And be careful" He added. "Rog-r t-at…" Lance cut out and statics again replaced his voice._

" _Lance? Are you there?" Keith asked hesitantly. "Seems like his helmet must have been damaged by the fall, we'll just have to find him after the fight" Pidge said and dodge some shots from the smaller fighters._

* * *

This is why Keith was searching the abandoned battlefield, filled with wounded and dead, for a certain blue paladin.

"LANCE!" Keith yelled on the top of his lungs, starting to feel more and more nervous the more he searched. His heart had skipped a beat once or twice when he had seen someone that looked like Lance dead on the ground.

"Come on, where are you, sharpshooter?" Keith growled worried under his breath. Keith ran up on a little hill to see better. In the distance was something big and blue. Keith recognized the fallen lion immediately. Keith ran as fast as he could towards the lion, hoping Lance would be there, waiting.

When Keith finally reached Blue, he was all out of breath. The red paladin looked around hoping to see Lance standing or sitting somewhere, but there was no one. He bent over trying to steady his breath. His eyes looked at the ground, noticing how reddish the spot he stood on was compared to the otherwise brown earth. Blood. It was blood. Keith stumbled back. It could only be human blood since galra blood was thicker and wouldn't have dried yet after this short of a time, and the inhabitants' blood were greenish so that was already ruled out. That meant… the blood… could only belong to one person, Lance.

Keith breathed in and out trying to calm himself, it wasn't a lot of blood so it wasn't that bad. "Shiro, I know where Lance was…" Keith said over the comm. "Oh, that's good, do you think you would be able to locate him?" Shiro's voice sounded relieved. "Don't get too happy, I'm looking at some dried blood, Lance's blood… so maybe get a pod ready" Keith said hesitantly.

"Are you sure it's Lance's?" Shiro finally said, his voice thick of worry. "Yeah, this is defiantly human blood" Keith turned so he wouldn't have to look at the dry spot. "Well…" You could hear Shiro swallow through the comms. "You should hurry to find him, especially now, that we know he is injured," Shiro said and the comms went off.

Keith took a moment to collect himself, before straightening up and starting to scout the battlefield again. This time it didn't take more than ten ticks for Keith to spot the blue paladin armor The white on the armor, even though it was dirty, shinned, blinding Keith for a moment.

The red paladin ran over to his blue armored friend, that still laid unmovable on the ground. Getting closer, Keith started to notice smaller things about Lance, like, his helmet was missing and parts of the rest armor were either really banged up or laid spread on the ground. Keith also noticed the blood and bruises, covering the skin that was exposed on Lance. Keith's steps slowed as he realized that there was blood on Lance's face.

He stopped a few feet away from Lance's body, scared to move closer, to see the full extent of the injuries on Lance's body. Lance's normal tanned skin was pale and you could see small drops of sweat on his upper lip. A big new wound ran down over Lance's left eye, it was fresh enough for the blood to not be completely dry.

Snapping out of the mix of horror and shock, Keith took the last few steps to reach Lance's body. Keith just reached to Lance when his legs collapsed under his own weight.

The raven-haired boy moved his hand up to Lance's face. It was gloveless since he had taken them off before beginning his search for Lance. His fingers went over Lance's cheek, stopping at the wound. Keith froze, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Lance… you can't be dead" Keith choked. "Remember, you promised to help Pidge find her family, a-and you promised to taste Hunk's new alien recipe, a-an-and you promised to clean the castle with Coran and braid Allura's hair and help Shiro to learn to cook a-a-and… you promised to spare with me" Keith said a few tears fell from his eyes, but they got furiously wiped away. "You don't want to break those promises, do you," Keith said, feeling a storm of emotions inside him.

Keith's hand was still laying on Lance's cheeks, following the scare over Lance's eye, slowly and carefully. His other hand held a firm grip on Lance's own hand. "What will the team do without your annoying jokes? And your dumb questions? What will they do without your stupid competitions or reckless moves? What will I do without our constant bickering? Or your stupid, annoying, beautiful smile? What will I do without your joyful laughter or mullet jokes?" Keith asked, even though he knew Lance wouldn't answer.

"You can't just go and die now, jerk. I still have so much to tell you, so many things" Keith cried. "I never told you how much I care, how much I admired you. I should have told you about my feelings towards you, but I was too much of a coward to tell you… Lance McClain, I think I have fallen for you, and now you will never know" Keith choked.

xXx

If Lance was completely honest, he properly woke up around the time that Keith said 'What will they do without your stupid competitions or reckless moves?' And was ready to defend himself, but when Keith switch to talk about himself instead of talking about the team, and Lance could feel Keith's tight grip on his hand tightening. Lance used all his remaining power to suppress a blush when Keith said 'Or your stupid, annoying, beautiful smile?'.

Lance laid still hearing Keith talk, realizing not very long after that Keith thought he was dead. "Didn't you check my pulse or something, mullet-head?" Lance thought to himself. Resisting the urge to facepalm, Lance continued to listen.

Lance's heart made a twirl when Keith said he had fallen for him, something he had only dreamt about hearing. Feeling wet droplets land on him, Lance knew he had to say something. Anything.

"Did you just call me jerk?!" Lance said with a fake gasp, trying to sit up a bit. "That's not a way to treat the dead" Lance said in a fake scolding voice, though the face didn't hold long before it changed to a soft smile.

Keith looked at him with wide eyes, shock was written all over his face and fresh tears still falling down his cheeks. "Y-you're alive…" Keith said quietly. Lance gave a small nod. "I'm alive" He confirmed. "HOLY FUCK, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Keith yelled and threw himself forward. He flung his arms around Lance. "You're alive" He whispered happily like he still didn't get it.

"Don't squeeze my remaining life out of me" Lance chuckled. Keith's grip loosened abruptly. "I'm so sorry, I forgot how injured you were," Keith said embarrassed and he sounded kind of scared that he had hurt Lance. "I liked that you hugged me," Lance said seriously. "Just, I got some broken ribs and you squeezed a tad too hard on them," Lance said with a laugh that turned into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked concerned. "Yeah, yeah, just peachy," Lance said brushing Keith off. "I need to tell you something before I pass out again," Lance said. "Oh and when I pass out, you better get me to the castle fast, I have no intention on dying just yet," Lance said sternly.

"Back to what I need to say," Lance said and his tone switched completely. "I heard… a lot of what you said before" Lance said and he felt Keith's shoulders getting tense. "How much is 'a lot'?" Keith said unsurely. "From 'What will they do without your stupid competitions or reckless moves?'" Lance confessed. "Wait, you heard all that?" Keith said pulling Lance out in stretched arms so he could look at him.

Lance had one eye open and the other was still closed because of the wound running over it. A few drops of blood ran down of Lance's cheek. The blue paladin scratched his neck nervously and a sheepish smile formed on his lips. "Yeah, I did," He said and made a weird sound of nervousness.

"You little!" Keith growled. "Sorry, not sorry," Lance said and stuck out his tongue. "Anyway, I got some notes to your speech. First of all my competitions are not stupid and you are the reckless one. And thank you, I'm glad you think my smile is beautiful. Second of all, I have fallen for you too, I have fallen so hard that it hurt. That's why I make jokes and bicker with you, just so see you laugh or groan, depending on the joke. And third, if you are a coward, you're the bravest coward in the universe" Lance said and a smile spread on his lips.

Keith just stared in shock. Lance had just returned his feelings for him. Lance Mc-FUCKING-Clain. How do you even answer this? Thank you?

"Anyway, my brave coward, I really need that pod, could you either carry me or get the others to get us," Lance said and smiled embarrassedly. "Let's hope you will remember this bonding moment" Keith joked and scoped Lance up in his arms. "Well. how could I forget the moment you became my boyfriend" Lance said with a bright smile, leaning his body closer to Keith's chest.

Keith almost dropped the Cuban out of surprise. "Wait, are you s-serious?" Keith stammered completely red in the face. Lance chuckled loudly. "Of course, we both like each other, the logical step would be starting to date… and I would really like to be your boyfriend if you want that too" Lance said, his own cheeks also had a pink tint.

Keith would never understand why this handsome, selfless goofball liked him, but then again, Keith liked the idiot too. Keith's face turned to a soft smile. "I would love, and be honored, to be your boyfriend," Keith said, kissing Lance's forehead. The tanned boy's smile widened even more, though Keith thought that would have been impossible.

"I didn't think you would be this cheesy, mullet" Lance said slyly and his grin turned mischievous. "I will drop you," Keith said in a stone-cold voice, but he still couldn't wipe off the affectionate smile on his lips. "You wouldn't dare," Lance said with a gasp and squinted his eyes at Keith. "I won't hesitate, BITCH" Keith said with a grin. Lance's eyes widened. "You made… a vine reference" Lance said and his lips curled upwards. "My life is complete, I can die in peace," Lance said, closing his eyes and stuck his tongue out, trying to look as fake dead as possible.

"No dying on me, sharpshooter, I don't want to starve," Keith said and poked Lance in the stomach. Lance started laughing. "Hunk would defiantly make you starve if I died on your watch," Lance said through his laughter. "I know!" Keith said looking out in the abyss with a horrified look just thinking about it. A tick later Keith's face changed to a mischievous smile. "We don't want your hot boyfriend to starve, do we," Keith said slyly. "That we don't, hot stuff," Lance said patting Keith on the chest.

"I'm going to take a nap, apparently you get tired by crashing a giant blue lion from space and getting cut in the face by a sword" Lance chuckled and leaned his head against Keith. "Sleep tight, sharpshooter, I'll be here when you wake up," Keith said, tightening his grip on Lance a bit. "I know you will" Lance mumbled, clearly half asleep.

xXx

"Keith! Is that Lance? Is he okay? Oh my gosh, is he dead?" Hunk yelled as he ran to meet Keith halfway. Keith, who had kept a hand on Lance's neck to make sure there was a heartbeat, smiled at Hunk. "Don't worry he's fine, just taking a nap" Keith said calmly. The yellow paladin exhaled relieved.

They walked towards the castle in silence for a Dobosh or two. Hunk observed Keith as he held Lance, noticing the soft look and gentle hands. Keith could feel the other boy's look and turned his face towards him. "What?" Keith asked.

Hunk's face turned to a mischievous smile before he answered. "You like Lance, don't you," He said, prepared to see the red paladin all flustered trying to deny everything, but that's not what happened. Keith looked down at the sleeping Lance. "Yeah, I really like Lance" both Keith's voice and smile were soft.

"Wait, you're just going to admit it like that?" Hunk said confused. This caused Keith to chuckle. "Well, yeah, but if you had asked me before the battle, I would properly have tried to deny it," Keith said and Hunk just looked even more confused.

"What changed?" He finally asked. "I confessed to him," Keith said, his hand caressed the cheek of his sleeping boyfriend. Keith looked up at Hunk, barely holding back a chuckle at the sight that met him. Hunk had stopped up and looked with open mouth at Keith, eyes wide open. "WAIT, WHAT?" Hunk yelled loudly earning some weird looks from the inhabitants sitting near them either grieving (Over lost friends or family) or relaxing and healing (From fighting). Hunk apologized with a nervous smile before returning his attention to Keith.

"What did you say? Or what did he say?" Hunk said significantly quieter. Keith started to explain what had happened, about his scare when he saw the blood and Lance's pale body, about how he had blurted out his feelings for Lance, and lastly about how Lance had returned his feelings.

"So… any labels on what you are or… ?" Hunk asked nudging to Keith. "Boyfriends, we're boyfriends," Keith said quickly, maybe a little too quick. Keith felt warmth storm to his face and he looked embarrassed at the ground. Suddenly the red paladin heard the big guy beside him chuckle. "What?!" Keith said sharper than intended, but Hunk didn't stop chuckling. The yellow paladin held up his hands in defense. "Nothing, I just think you're cute together," Hunk said with a smirk. "Oh… Thanks" Keith mumbled as his face got even hotter.

Keith cleared his throat, changing the topic to a more important matter of hand. "Hunk, is the pod ready?" "Yeah, Coran prepped it after your call with Shiro ended," Hunk said as they entered the castle. "Good, good" Keith said, obviously relaxing a bit. "Where are the others," Keith asked as they had walked through the castle with no one else greeting them. "They needed to go to a meeting with this planet's leaders, talking about an alliance and the correlation. Only Coran and I got to stay" Hunk explained as they walked down the hall leading to the medbay.

"Keith, hello my boy, how bad is it?" Coran said as they walked into the room. "Cut over his eye, broken ribs, a lot of cuts, a lot of blue marks and he might have some internal bleeding" Keith listed as he helped Hunk getting Lance changed into the pod suit. Coran nodded and typed in something on a computer that controlled the healing pods. After getting Lance, with a lot of hard work, into the pod and started the healing process, the three of them sat on the floor breathing heavily.

"So you and number 3, huh?" Coran said and curled his mustache. Keith groaned and looked at Hunk with a death stare. "When did you even tell him, we have been in the same room since I told you," Keith said looking at Hunk confused. "I texted him as we talked" Hunk shrugged. "Of course you did" Keith sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, when do you think Lance comes out of the pod?" Keith said and looked worried at Lance unconscious body. "Around 3 Vargas, about the same time before the others, come back" Coran answered. "So any ideas on what to do for 3 Vargas?" Hunk asked, looking at the other questioningly.

xXx

Pidge half ran, half power walk through the castle towards the medbay. She could hear the steps of Allura and Shiro a little behind as she smashed the button to open the door in front of her. Her feet tapped against the floor as the door opened way to slow. Pidge groaned annoyed, she had already waited 4 hours, since learning that Lance was most defiantly hurt in some way, to make sure Lance was okay. "Please, be okay" Pidge mumble as the door after what felt as several doboshes but most likely only a tick or two.

What Pidge walked in on was a much different vibe than she expected. On the floor in front of a pod, with a Lance inside, sat Keith, Hunk, and Coran each holding up a little piece of paper over their head and a hat in the middle of their little circle. "What the fuck" Pidge exclaimed surprised. "Oh, hello number 5, Hunk and Keith introduced me to this earthen game while we waited for you to come back. All you have to do is hold a piece of paper over your head and the others try to explain what stands on it without saying what it is, you earthlings are so peculiar with your games" Coran said happily.

Pidge blinked a few times and looked confused at Coran. "Alright," Pidge said slowly when turning to Hunk and Keith. "How's Lance?" She asked worriedly. "Nothing too serious, the worst was his cracked ribs and the scar over his eye" Keith informed. "Will he go blind on the eye?" Pidge asked urgently. "No, but it will scar," Keith said and looked sad but somehow fondly at Lance. "Let's hope Lance doesn't freak about it 'ruining his face'" Pidge giggled. "So when will he be completely healed," Shiro asked. "Any dobosh now," Coran said. He had stood up and taken the pad with the numbers and all that.

Almost as on cue, the healing pod opened, and Lance fell out. He fell right into Keith's arms, who caught him with no problem. "Hola, Guapo, I'm falling all over for you," Lance said flirtingly and winked at Keith. The red paladin couldn't think of an answer so he just smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

Keith, impulsive as ever, leaned in and captured Lance's grinning mouth with his. Lance, even though he had been caught by surprise and was pretty tired from the pod, leaned into the kiss with the same energy as Keith. For a moment it was only them and the kiss there existed, and they couldn't hear the shocked gasps from their friends. As they pulled apart they got back to reality too, but they still only had eyes for each other.

"Wait what, you… together?" Pidge said with her jaw almost touching the floor. Lance grinned widely as straightened his back. "Yeah, Keith is my beautiful boyfriend," Lance said looking at the flustered boy next to him. "This sounds like a story I want to hear," Shiro said also grinning. "So I wake up to Keith insulting me…" Lance starts as they all walk laughing out of the medbay.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hoped you liked it, I had fun writing, and if we are lucky we will see each other soon, Bye!
> 
> Remember to give kudos and leave a comment!


End file.
